Reflection
by Kyubi1
Summary: Reflection, a word, an action and, in a certain way, a state of mind. Light is on his way to a holiday at the insistence of Misa, he does not oppose it because L is dead but sets his conditions. During the trip, Light is reflective of his current situation and narrates his life. It's not a very good summary but I hope someone will read it.


**Hello everyone, this is the first Death Note fic I do, it's more like a "tribute" to this series that I haven't seen in a long time, in fact I don't remember it very well, but there are certain things that are never forgotten and this series is still in my mind, that's why I wrote this.**

**I hope you like it, it's narrated in a strange way but don't worry, you read.**

**And if you want to leave me a review, you can do it without commitment.**

**I want to clarify that I'm practicing my English, I'm still learning, so I'm sorry for the mistakes you may find.**

* * *

**Reflection**

It was a rather cold night at an airport, people came and went, some smiling, some tired, some asleep, some normal.

There was a young man who was aware of all this, of the things that not many realize, of the **details**.

This young man was quite analytical and had great intelligence.

He had been waiting for quite some time at that airport, but he was not stressed but a little anxious, because he did not want to be there.

He meditated on the reason why he was there and his answer was with him: his girlfriend. She had begged him and implored him to please take a vacation and promised him that she would continue to serve him faithfully and effectively as she has always done, he accepted.

Light Yagami.

He was a common boy, serious, handsome, with brown hair, deep eyes and incredible intelligence. Light had the capacity to study what he wanted and his life would be resolved because he was an exceptional person, but... all exceptional people have something **different**, something that stands out, something that **defines** him.

Maybe his father's work had something to do with it, he had his own definition of justice but he didn't share it because he could be pointed out for it, even more so, because he was the son of a policeman.

He was normal until something happened that had never happened, something that went out of the daily routine, he found something.

A notebook.

Any event, perhaps not even important, was a simple detail, but Light was aware of the details, so he found it and took it.

It was a notebook with a title, as if it were a book, it read: "**Death Note**". A resounding change took place, every name written in that notebook would have to die, there were certain rules, but Light didn't take long to learn them and master them.

He was a genius, he was exceptional but he was a human being, he wanted more, but what's beyond being exceptional?

An imparter of justice.

Light had a very powerful tool and he had his goal. Light did what God had never done, he did what a normal person wouldn't do, he did what the police never did even if they wanted to.

He killed criminals, lots of them, in the ways he wanted and at the time he wanted.

He liked it, his ego grew and so did his ambition, he would be justice, he would be the hero, but few people saw those actions that way.

It was useless to think that he would become a good image of justice, that only happened in the mangas, in the television series, so they called him **Kira.**

But that didn't matter, not now, Light knew that would change and that people would end up accepting it and when it did, they wouldn't have to act anymore.

Actor.

He had several lives, it was difficult to define Light Yagami, especially because it's difficult to judge someone by their appearance, but in his case, it was even more difficult to judge him when you knew him.

For his family, Light was his father's **pride** and he was a good man, albeit a serious one, for his sister and his mother, and they loved him as he was. Light acted like a good son, since he got the notebook, he had closed himself a little more to his family, but he was so cunning that nothing seemed to have changed, his family didn't suspect anything and they would never do it.

For L, Light was someone very intelligent but not enough, yet being suspicious, he was somehow a **companion** with a common goal: to catch Kira.

He didn't trust anyone because he never showed his true self to anyone, be it his family or his friend, or anyone else.

Not even his girlfriend was sure she understood Light.

The girlfriend.

Misa Amane, actress, model, beautiful, young, somewhat childish, and with a successful career, these words described Misa-Misa well.

She had met Light, her love, thanks to her shinigami eyes, a tool that Kira would take advantage of in the future and that still serves him well.

Light was her boyfriend, her love, it was everything for her but he was also Kira, her savior, her hero and her lover. Misa would do anything for him, even give half her life for him.

Light believed that she was an idiot and that she was just a tool that she used and that she would continue to use until the end, that showed Misa as a masochistic woman except... that she was not.

Light didn't see the real reason for Misa's actions, she could be seen as a doll or as a pet, that would explain Light's actions with her.

He had to take care of her, he had to educate her, he had to teach her to be faithful and sometimes he also had to love her and pretend to love her and listen to one of her tantrums.

That's why Light is on her way to a vacation in which Misa will have to continue being useful to her beloved boyfriend and god.

They have already boarded the plane, it's night and they will arrive at their destination in a few hours, so it would be good to sleep.

Misa loves him and strives to show that feeling to Light and that's why she hugs him and he let her, because it's all part of a **plan **and a perfect performance.

He is not able to understand Misa because he doesn't understand **love**, that word is not in his dictionary and even if it were, he would not know where it comes from or where it is, because he no longer considers himself a man, he considers himself something beyond.

A god.

For these moments, Misa is about to fall asleep in the chest of her beloved Light and he is still awake, thinking of all his achievements. L is dead and now there is no one to stand up to him, so he will be quite calm and is closer to being the only justice, to be a **god**.

At that moment, when everyone is sleeping, when there is not much noise, when there is peace, Light begins to reflect on his goal. That word that everyone uses often, including him, everyone knows his definition, but not everyone can **understand it**, Light knows what is a god and that's why he wants to be one.

He knows that that word has a lot to do with power and order and with that he can create his own world and achieve his goal: to be the god of the new world.

Reflection.

Light had never been so peaceful as now, there was enough silence and Ryuk was not out there, laughing or asking for apples. It's been a long time since he've enjoyed a moment like this: silence, peace, the warmth of Mass, worries faded with each kilometer traveled.

It was the perfect moment to reflect on his objective and on his ambitions.

Light had long ceased to believe in god, at least in the image that most religions possess, man thought of fools who thought god was good and just, how could he be just if bad people didn't pay for their sins? How could he be good if he let bad and unfortunate things happen to people who didn't deserve it? Why could he be that? What was the reason?

The reason.

Misa smiled when she was with Light and worried a lot about him and he didn't understand her.

She asked him if he wasn't going to sleep, Light didn't care about that when he was thinking, so he just held her to his chest and didn't say anything, that was enough to shut her up and for him to continue with his moment of reflection.

Would Kira ever be more than just a vigilante and a true god? Someone who would surpass even Him, the lord? That would be difficult even for him, something interrupted his thoughts, it was Misa again.

She had kissed him good night and at this, the boy felt strange.

To be a god implied being superior to all others and being able to understand them perfectly, this is how man could have been superior to animals. But he could not understand Misa, his girlfriend.

Why did she love him? Why, even after all the bad things he had done to her? Why would she even give half her life just for him? He had given justice to the criminal who had killed the parents of Misa and for that, she was grateful to Kira and loved him, was that it?

Love.

That feeling, that sensation, that word, that emotional state was so simple but also so deadly.

Was that the answer? Did God love the murderers, the rapists, the corrupt, the thieves, all the bad people? Did He love all those rubbish that only polluted the world? Is that why He doesn't kill them? That was crazy and it could be a joke too, if you had a certain black humor.

Light couldn't understand that even if he wanted to, that pure feeling that Misa always offered him with so much enthusiasm.

For a moment, Light thought he shouldn't understand that feeling, which was **unnecessary**. But it was just a moment, his curiosity invaded him and he had to prove something he already knew.

"Misa... Misa". He moved her gently to wake her calmly so she wouldn't make a fuss, as the blonde used to do. She opened her eyes with heaviness but instead of showing her anger, she answered him calmly, because he is her god and she loves him.

"What's the matter, Light?" They both looked into each other's eyes and Light asked dryly:

"Do you love me, Misa?"

"I love you more and more than you can imagine". She answered quickly and with absolute truth.

"And how much is that?" he asked with interest, for he could not imagine how much Misa loved him. Was it possible to imagine? How much was it? It was impossible for him to even ask about it.

"A lot, my Light." Misa kissed him and when she separated from him, it was a little more descriptive. "Misa loves Light so much that she would do anything for him, that no matter where he goes, she will always be with him, that it doesn't matter if Light sometimes isn't good with Misa, that she will always forgive you because Misa loves you too much, Light".

The boy smiled and understood that love was just **other** words like fidelity, trust and many others.

"I will love you forever, Light".

He was satisfied with that answer, with everything he had heard was more than enough to prove that Misa would never leave him, whatever he did with her.

"I love you, Misa".

They both joined their lips in a kiss but Misa, the naive woman he had as a girlfriend and who was second Kira, was not so naive, realized that something, minimal but remarkable, something had changed in that tone of voice and in that kiss as well.

Light didn't realize it and wouldn't do it until much later, because we all have to **regret** the things we never did or never said.

Light Yagami was a man who wanted to be a god, but he was human and no matter how analytical he was, no matter how much he acted, no matter how intelligent he was, no matter how reflective he was... he could never deny his humanity, he could never deny his love, even if it was so minimal, there it was and no matter what happened, Light would probably never show it naturally and maybe he would never say it seriously but he loves Misa and she knows that.


End file.
